The Little Goat Herder
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Post-series. Jennifer & Mary Anne have run out of stories to tell the boys at bed time & let Balki tell a story. He recalls his "Little Goat Herder" story, but in greater detail.


"**The Little Goat Herder"**

Cannon: Post-series, about three years after the finale.

Genre: Comedy / Slice of Life.

Rating: G

Summary: Jennifer & Mary Anne have run out of stories to tell the boys at bed time & let Balki tell a story. He recalls his "Little Goat Herder" story, but it's now an actual story.

"_The Little Engine That Could_?" Mary Anne suggested.

"Read it last week," Jennifer replied, glancing at the two beds with two restless boys. "Face it, Mary Anne, we've read every book we have to the boys... three times in the last month alone."

Mary Anne put the book back. "Well... maybe Balki could tell them a story."

Jennifer considered the idea. "Okay, but only as long as the story has nothing to do with scorpions or stingrays."

"I liked them," Mary Anne commented, shrugging, as she left the room. She came back moments later with Balki.

"Of course, I have story to tell, do'n be ridiculous!" Balki said.

"Oh, can I make a request?" Mary Anne asked.

"Sure, my little lamb kabob."

"How about 'The Little Goat Herder'?"

"Mary Anne..." Jennifer began.

But Balki started right into the story: "Once upon a time, there was a little goat herder, and he had curly brown hair, little round cheeks, and no upper lip at all..."

The boys laughed, as Jennifer shook her head. "Balki–"

:Fade To Mypos:

The sun is shining. It's mid-day. Balki is standing among a flock of sheep, dressed in standard Mypos sheepherder clothes. "Cousin, do'n worry about it! One of these days, you can be a sheepherder with me! Balki called out.

Larry joined him moments later, brushing dirt off his identical clothes. "I hope so. You know, I don't think those goats like me very much."

"They like you," Balki reassured.

Larry gave him a disbelieving look. "Just as long as Jennifer doesn't see me like this." He brushed off some more dirt.

"Jennifer, the fair maiden you always try to impress?"

"She's the only one worth the trouble," Larry admitted. "By the way, what's this I hear about a royal yak hunt?"

Balki shrugged. "It's the King's favorite pass time. Mary Anne and I will be in watching." Larry's brow arched. "Cousin, you're getting that look..."

"So, you think Jennifer will be watching?"

"She's coming with Mary Anne."

"And Mary Anne is coming with you." Larry put an arm around Balki's shoulders. "Balki, I have a plan."

"Oh, God."

Larry ignored him. "I'm going to enter the yak hunt. When I win, Jennifer will be so proud, she'll–"

"Cousin?" Balki interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Remember, I'm telling this story to three-year-olds."

A pause. "Right. Sorry."

:Fade Out Of Story:

"Balki?" Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't remember this story with so much detail."

"It gets better," Mary Anne said, earning a glare from Jennifer.

As Balki began the story again, Larry appeared in the doorway, unnoticed.

:Fade To Story:

"Now, Cousin, are you sure you know how to use this?"

"Balki, it's a bow and arrow. How hard can it be?" Larry said.

Balki paused a moment. "Cousin, how many times have you used a bow and arrow?"

"Story-wise?"

"Well, yes–"

"Then seven times," Larry answered, a smug look crossing his face.

"What a crockabobasticky," Balki muttered. "Okay, Cousin, I'm going to my seat. You make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"Balki, there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

A little while later...

"Now, is there something to worry about, Cousin?" Balki asked.

"I can't believe I hit the King with an arrow," Larry whined.

"Right smack in the royal buttocks," Balki added.

Larry gave him a pleading look. "I guess I can forget about Jennifer. The King will probably throw me in the dungeon."

"The pit?"

"Dungeon, Balki." Larry paused. "Jennifer will never speak to me now." He hung his head.

"Hi, guys," Mary Anne greeted, joining them.

"That's too bad about the King. If that yak hadn't moved, you would've won."

Larry's head shot up. "Jennifer?"

"Balki told me you wanted to impress me. I don't need impressing. I like you... despite the goats," Jennifer said.

"Really?" Larry asked.

"See that, Cousin? She likes you for you," Balki said.

:Fade Out Of Story:

Jennifer smiled. "Balki, that was a really sweet ending."

"And I didn't end up in the pit," Larry spoke up from the doorway.

"Oh, Cousin, you missed the story!" Balki said.

Larry joined them and put an arm around Balki's shoulders. "I heard the best part." He paused. "Although, Balki, I remember something in the original, your description of the 'Little Goat Herder' where you said he had curly brown hair," he ran his free hand through his hair, "little round cheeks," he smiled at him, including a wink, "and something about no upper lip–"

"At all," Balki finished and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Right." Larry's smile remained. "Anyone care to hear the revised version of the Slalom Finals at Insbrook?" He sat down, making Balki sit also, as he still had his arm around him.

The girls exchanged looks and shrugged, as Larry began his tale about how his opponent had fallen into a pit... and that, coincidentally, his opponent's name was Balki.

The End


End file.
